


Weirdmageddon: Another way

by Mileniumbreaker12



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, MalexMale, Weirdmageddon, human form Bill, older dipper, older mabel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileniumbreaker12/pseuds/Mileniumbreaker12
Summary: Fleeing from the demon, the Pines family thinks of a plan to stop Bill. They have to stop him before it goes global. Dipper has a plan, but it's risky and doesn't go as planned. He didn't mean to fall in love with the demon. BillDip. Older Mabel, older Dipper





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really have nothing to say. Just enjoy it.

Fifteen-year-old Dipper Pines stared up at the sky. They had barely escaped. He and his family had barely escaped the evil clutches of Bill Cipher. The new ruler of the world, or at least Gravity Falls. He had yet to get the equation to break the barrier around the small town. 

His uncle, Stanford Pines, knew it, and had tried to get him to tell Bill. But before that could happen, the rest of the family bashed into his throne room, getting the old man out and vanishing from sight. 

He could totally forget his birthday now. He was supposed to turn sixteen in three days, but now that time stopped, there was no turning sixteen. Not that this was his biggest problem right now, but he would’ve loved to get to his birthday alive. A thought that had crossed his mind several times after he found the mysteries in Gravity Falls.  
Weirdmageddon was the apocalypse Bill had caused. Not a normal apocalypse, but one with a lot of weirdness and monsters. Something no one ever thought to see in their life.   
Wind blew around the teen, ruffling his brown hair around, chocolate brown eyes glaring at the pyramid in the sky. Or fearamid, as Bill had called it. He swore himself that the demon would pay for messing with his family. 

As much as the teen loved mysteries, this was to much. He would hear it many times, ignoring it every time, that he wasn’t a hero. And maybe they were right, he wasn’t a hero, but things change. His mind was set on different ways he could destroy the demon. He would get what he deserves. 

“Dipper, we have to go” his twin sister called. Mabel was known for being joyful and happy, energetic with no end, but now she sounded scared.   
The male twin turned towards her. She was scared alright. He could see it in her eyes. Dipper took a deep breath, taking her hand in his. His family and friends were already walking into the forest, where they would be safe. Ford had said he had another bunker. And after Dipper made sure it was not the one with the shapeshifter, he was pretty relieved. 

Dipper was scared to turn his back to the town, afraid that Bill would show up, but it never came. The younger twins followed the others into the forest.   
Deep in the forest, Ford stopped at a tree. They had been walking for almost three hours. Everyone was exhausted. The tree looked like a normal tree, but Ford opened it up, pressing a few buttons that were hidden within it. 

Dipper hard a few mechanic sounds, wheels turning and engines working underneath them.   
A large staircase opened, revealing a way underground. 

“Grunkle Ford, how many of these do you have?” Dipper asked, looking up at the old man. 

Ford shrugged, walking down the stairs. “I stopped counting” he simply said. 

With little to no hesitation, the others followed the scientist down. The staircase was long, dirt on the walls. Finally, they arrived at the end. Ford flipped a switch and light filled the room. Dipper was surprised it still worked after thirty years. 

“Welcome to your new apocalypse homebase” Ford presented. 

Everyone looked around. It looked like something you could call home. Currently they were in a living room. A large one. Tables and chairs everywhere, even an old Tv in the corner. It was covered in dust, but manageable. 

“Why do you even have this?” Stan asked, raising an eyebrow. Stan was the other uncle of the twins. And twins seemed to run in the family. After all, he and Ford were twins too. But they didn’t like each other very much right now. 

“After I found out the true intentions of Bill, I built this. A bunker with enough space for the whole town. For everyone to have a safe place in case something like this happened” Ford explained. 

“What do we even do now?” Mabel asked, sitting down on one of the chairs. The others sat down too. 

It had been a long day. Her feet hurt and throat burned, eyes red from crying. 

Ford sighed. “I really don’t know. The only way to get rid of Bill is to erase the mind he is in, but he is in no mind. The only reason for him to enter a mind now is the equation, but we can’t erase my mind” the old man closed his eyes, shaking his head sadly. 

For a moment it was silent. Everything seemed to be helpless. Did Bill really have no interest in anything else?   
Was there no other way to end the apocalypse? Nothing else they could try? Dipper put on his thinking face. There had to be a solution. NO, this couldn’t be the end. Not after everything they had worked for. 

The brunet looked at his Grunkle’s, then back at his sister. His eyes fell on the memory gun. 

“I think I know something” Dipper said. 

“That would be?” Stan asked. 

“How far is Bill capable of feeling something?” the brunet titled his head to the side. 

Ford rubbed his chin in thought. Whatever the boy had in mind, it had better be good. Bill wasn’t someone easy to fool. Everything had to be in place.   
“Well, other than joy and hatred, I have never seen feelings, when I was around him. What do you have in mind Dipper?” the old scientist asked. 

Dipper took a deep breath. He had an idea, but it was risky. If they made one mistake, they would be dead. All of them. 

“It may sound crazy, and it may be risky, but it’ worth a shot. Here’s what we need to do….”

 

Dipper and Mabel were walking around in the forest, looking for something to eat. Unfortunately, the supplies Ford had stored, were all rotten. Even though it was stored well, it seemed that thirty years were just too much. 

So, the only solution they had was to walk into the town and get something from the stores. Everything may be destroyed, but there was still food there. They had both seem it. The elders were not satisfied with the fact, that the young teens were going alone, so they gave them weapons. Against Bill they would be useless, but others could be hurt long enough for them to escape. 

Wind blew around the twins as they walked towards the town.   
Mabel suddenly stopped, leaning against a tree. 

“What’s wrong?” her brother asked. “We have to keep going” he gestured towards the town, raising his eyebrows. 

“I’m tired” she complained. “We have been walking for two hours now. I need a break” Mabel slid down against the tree, resting her head against it.   
Dipper sighed. He had to admit, he was tired too, but they couldn’t stop. If someone found them, it was over. 

“I know. I wish we could stop, but we really have to keep going” he urged his sister to stand up again, grabbing her arm, pulling her up. 

“But I don’t want to. We can’t hide in there forever. At some point Bill will find us” she whined. 

Dipper rolled his eyes. His sister could be such a drama queen. He loved with all of his heart, but seriously?

“I had a plan” he meant, crossing his arms and turning around. The large X in the sky was seen everywhere, even from their spot. 

The female twin scoffed. “Yeah, your awesome plan. We talked about it Dipper. It wouldn’t work. We wouldn’t come far with it.”

“Of course it would’ve worked” Dipper spun around furiously. He gritted his teeth. “But I expected nothing else from you” he hissed. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Mabel asked, just as angry. 

It hadn’t been so long, since they last fought. The last time it happened, the apocalypse was the result.   
“I mean that you are never with me. You always have your own head. You don’t trust me, and you don’t believe in me!” Dipper yelled. 

The female twin looked around nervously. He had yelled pretty loudly. Maybe even to loud. But whatever. 

“Dipper don’t be so loud. Someone might hear us” she hushed her brother. 

“I don’t care! I always sacrifice something for you, and you don’t even bother to return the favor. I gave up my job, the first love I had, even the laptop. But the first time I do something I want you get selfish” he yelled. 

Mabel took a step back. She had never seen her brother so angry. Not at her.   
“I’m not selfish” she mumbled, looking down at her feet. 

“Yes, you are. I had something, that made me happy, but you just had to ruin it. In fact, we wouldn’t be in this mess, if you hadn’t been so selfish” her twin scoffed. 

“It’s not” she said loudly. “It’s not my fault. It’s Grunkle Fords fault. He made the deal with Bill, allowed him to get a chance to cross over!”

Dipper shook his head. Of course she would blame someone else. No, Mabel was the perfect girl. The best person in the world, she couldn’t do something bad.

“Ford didn’t mean to, but you know very well what you did. You know your actions would cost consequences. Face it Mabel: This one is your fault” Dipper narrowed his eyes.   
“SHUT UP!!” Mabel pulled out the gun she had gotten and threw it at her brother. The gun hit her brother in the head. He cried out and fell to the ground, unconscious. 

Mabel yelped and ran to her brother, kneeling down by his side. A small line of blood was running down his temple, dropping to the ground. The grass turned scarlet at the contact.

“Dipper?” she whispered, shaking his shoulder lightly. The teen didn’t respond. 

A small sob left the young woman. Was her brother dead? NO, Dipper was alright.   
“Dipper, this isn’t funny” she sobbed, shaking him harder. 

What should she do? He wasn’t waking up and she couldn’t drag him all the way back. She had to get the others, they could help. 

“Don’t worry bro bro. I’ll get Stan and Ford. They can help you” she whispered. She knew it would be dangerous to just leave him alone in the forest, but she had no other choice.   
Standing up, she whipped her eyes, getting rid of the tears that were streaming down her face. Quickly. Mabel turned around, running back to the base. It would take long, but it was the only thing she could think of. 

Who knew ho long he had. 

 

While the female Pines twin was running back to her hiding place, a tall figure stepped towards the unconscious teen. He crouched down, expecting the wound. It didn’t look to bad. He was still breathing. 

If he was being honest, it looked way to easy, but he took his chances.   
Waving a hand over the teens face, the wound closed up, the blood stopped flowing. Slowly and carefully he picked up the male bridal style and walked away. Out of the forest.   
The girl made one more mistake. She just couldn’t face reality, but he was fine with that. He could use it to his advantage. Maybe his pans could still work. Who needed the old man when he could have a younger version of the scientist?

He would just have to use a little bit of persuasion. And he was a master of that. 

“I have to thank you again shooting star. You’re making things way too easy for me” he chuckled, walking towards the fearmid in the sky.


	2. name your price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford explains some stuff and Dipper get an interesting offer

After running for an hour, Mabel finally stopped at a tree. She wasn’t back at the base yet, but she seriously needed a break. The young woman didn’t have a break for almost the entire day now and it was exhausting. 

Panting, she leaned against the tree, tears escaping her eyes. “Idiot” she chuckled. Mabel tried to convince herself that it was fine, and her brother was well.

She was scared, but how could she not be? She had hurt her brother and he was bleeding, lying on the forest ground all alone. 

Mabel sucked in a deep breath. Everything would be fine. The brunet knew very well that this apocalypse had been all her fault. Yes, her Grunkle Ford had made mistakes too, not being able to see through the demon. 

If she was being honest, she wouldn’t have seen it too, but Dipper would’ve seen it, just like Stan. They were smarter than they were given credit for, especially Stan. If only she hadn’t been so selfish, so scared.

It’s not like she didn’t wish for Dipper to be happy, it was just that she was scared about the future. She didn’t know what was coming, and Dipper had been there for her. Always.   
But now he was going to die because of her. Everyone was in grave danger because of her. Now she had the chance to make up for it. 

Mabel pushed herself away from the tree. She started walking again. It didn’t matter how tired she was. What mattered was her brother. For the first time in years she was thinking about the needs of someone else, not her own. 

As soon as Mabel arrived at the homebase-tree, she pressed the combination into it. Her Grunkle had shown the twins earlier. She walked back down into the living room, throwing herself into one of the chairs. 

“And?” her Grunkle Ford asked immediately. 

Mabel grinned, trying to catch her breath. That trip had been so exhausting. She was sure she was going to faint, but gladly, she didn’t. Still, she felt bad. She had hurt her brother without hesitation. Even if it was the plan, she didn’t like hurting her bother like that. She could still see it: Him lying on the ground, bleeding, unconscious. She shivered.  
“He bought it. I saw one of his men, carrying Dipper away” the young woman gulped down an entire bottle of water in one go. As if they didn’t bring anything along with them. 

Stupid demons. 

“One of his men? I would’ve thought he went to get him himself” Ford rubbed his chin in thought. That was confusing indeed. This was not the behavior he had known from Bill. 

“Ah who cares if that demon sends someone to get him, at least the plan worked” Stan cut in, waving his hand around in a ‘it doesn’t matter’ gesture. 

“No, it does matter. Bill isn’t someone to send anyone to get his job done” the old scientist shook his head. “Mabel what did the creature look like?” Ford took out his notepad, ready to take notes. 

Mabel shrugged. “Looked pretty human to me. You know, normal legs and arms, stuff like that. A human body” she explained. 

“My god” Ford gasped, his pencil fell out of his hands onto the ground. He gripped the girls shoulders. “Mabel, are you sure that you saw, what you think you saw?” he asked, shaking her shoulders lightly. 

Mabel took her Grunkle’s hands off of her. “Yeah, I saw a man, pretty sure. And it wasn’t human. He healed Dipper” she shook her head. 

“Is that so important?” Wendy asked. She hadn’t said a word, since they had run from the demon. 

“Very important” Ford nodded. “Bill uses different forms to convince humans to make deals with him. A human trusts a human more than a flying triangle. Now that he is in his physical form, he can obtain a human form too” he explained. 

“But I thought he doesn’t need deals anymore” Stan crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow. 

Ford nodded. “Usually he wouldn’t need to make more deals with humans. So his human form is basically useless. But there is one more thing he needs and that is the equation.” 

“What the heck is that?” Mabel asked, leaning her head to the side. 

“Our ancestors knew about Bill and his intentions, so they built a barrier around the town, keeping everything in that is weird and paranormal in. Now that Bill knows about it, he needs someone to tell him how to get past this” Ford adjusted his glassed, showing a picture of the barrier. 

“So, he’s going to try to convince Dipper to tell him, right? But Dipper doesn’t know it” Mabel leaned her whole upper body over the table, groaning. 

“She’s right. The kid is smart, just like you, Sixer, but he can’t just say some random numbers and hope he’s right” Stan agreed. He saw his brother smile slightly. It had been over thirty years, since he had called his brother smart, and meant it. Normally he said it to annoy his brother, with some stupid joke. 

And Stan had to admit it, he meant what he said. He had missed his brother. He wanted to make it good again. It was his fault his brother was trapped in the other dimension, and he was truly sorry for it. 

“Yet. He doesn’t know yet” Ford corrected his niece. “The equation isn’t very complicated. It’s specially designed. Only very smart humans can solve it, demons can’t” Ford crossed his arms, thinking about a solution. 

“But then Dipper is in danger! Bill will force him, torture him even. I knew this was a bad idea” Mabel paced around in the large room. She had sent her brother to his doom.

“Mabel calm down” Wendy grabbed her friends’ shoulders, stopping her from pacing. 

“Dipper will be fine. He is smart, he’ll get out of there. Besides he has a plan remember?” Wendy put her hands on her hips, her typical smile on her lips. 

Mabel took a deep breath and nodded. Right her brother was smart. He had a plan. She would see him again before she knew it. 

 

 

When Dipper woke up his head was screaming in pain. He groaned, turning onto his side. Whatever he was lying on it was damn soft and comfortable. Better than his bed in the shack. A smile tugged on his lips, he would love to lie there for another few hours. 

His hands roamed over the soft material, if felt like silk. The brunet sighed in delight. He hadn’t slept so good in a long time. His hands roamed a little further, coming in contact with something else. 

He frowned, feeling once more. It didn’t feel like the other material, more like pants. He noticed the bed was a little tipped on the edge. 

“Hey Pinetree, you finally awake?” a voice asked. 

A voice Dipper knew all to well. A shrill, annoying voice. Dipper snapped his eyes open and yelped. This was not what he expected. He expected a triangle demon, when he heard the voice. Not a tall blonde man in a suit. 

The male jumped out of the bed, into the corner of the large room, pressed against the wall. His mind was playing tricks on him, right? 

“Oh come on, don’t be like that. Did I scare you that much” the man grinned, sharp teeth showing. Okay, definitely a demon, Dipper noted. No human had teeth that sharp. 

“I have a feeling that I missed something” Dipper said slowly. He felt uneasy. This was everything he didn’t expect. 

“Nah, nothing important” the demon waved it off. “Just thought you would feel more comfortable with a human form” the demon smirked. 

Dipper took a deep breath. No matter, this was still Bill, right? Right! So his plan had actually worked. He didn’t think the demon would fall for such a simple trick, but he did.   
The teen reached into his vest searching for the memory gun 

 

 

– only to find nothing. 

“Huh?” Dipper frowned, searching deeper. It had to be somewhere. His theory would be nothing without it. 

“Looking for this?” Dipper looked up to see the memory gun in the demon’s hand. He twirled it in his hand for a while. 

“Way to easy don’t you think?” Bill smirked. “Pretend to fight with your sister, get injured and hope I find you. Erase the demon’s memory and everything is over” his smirk dropped, and he pointed the gun at the brunet. 

Dipper froze. This was not what he planned. But what did he expect? This would’ve been way to easy. Bill was to smart for that, and he knew it. He should’ve seen it coming. Should’ve thought of something else. 

A lump formed in his throat. He didn’t know what to do. He was trapped, at the demon’s mercy, which he didn’t really have. Bill wasn’t very patient.   
He had expected the demon to fire at him, but instead, he smashed it onto the floor, shattering it. For a second, Dipper felt relieved. So he could keep his memory. He let out the breath he was holding. 

“Don’t be so relieved Pinetree. I don’t need this thing to get rid of your memory. Mind master remember?” his smirk returned, and Dipper tensed up again. God, he hated this tension. 

“Then why play along?” the teen asked. 

“Why not. If you present yourself like that, how could I resist?”

Dipper stepped away from the wall. He felt a bit better with more room to run, if he had to. 

“That’s not how you work. What do you want?” Dipper narrowed his eyes at the demon. 

“My little Pinetree is always so smart. I do need something” the demon stepped closer. 

“What a surprise” Dipper grumbled, crossing his arms. “For your information: I don’t know the equation” he hissed. 

“Could’ve sworn Sixer would tell you” Bill hummed. “But it’s not like you’re not smart enough to figure it out yourself” the demon wrapped his arms around the teen, pressing the teens back against his chest. 

Chin on the teens shoulder, Bill eyed the youngest Pines. Dipper froze up at the move, unable to move out of the demon’s arms. If he had to admit it, it felt comfortable. He fit perfectly in the demon’s arms. The demon he hated. But his mind was still relaxing in the situation. 

“Come on, name me your price Pinetree. What is it you want? You wanna be famous? Know the secrets of the universe” the demon whispered against his ear. And Dipper had to admit it, he really wanted to know some things. 

“Anything?” he asked quietly. He knew it would be wrong, but it wasn’t like they had a good chance of winning this war. He could make sure his family and friends were safe. Find out everything he ever wanted to know. The price was high, but was it so bad to do something he wanted for once in his life?

“Anything” the demon confirmed. He stretched out his hand, ready for Dipper to take it. It lit up in blue flames. 

“Just take it Pinetree, and I’ll give you everything you want, with no end. All you have to do is find out the equation and tell me. It’s as easy as that” the demon grinned.   
Dipper stared at the hand. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter. Will Dipper really Betray his family or not? Who knows?


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper decision is made and Mabel feels restless

Dipper stared at the demon’s hand. Blue flames licking and dancing on the glove. It even seemed as if some of it was falling, never reaching the floor. This was a difficult situation.   
Was he really going to betray his family for something like this? The chance to learn all the secrets he desperately craved? 

But it was wrong! He wouldn’t just betray his family. He would betray the whole world. And worst of all: himself. 

 

Didn’t he swear to himself to kill that demon for what he had done to his family? Didn’t he promise his sister that nothing would get between them?   
If the journal had branded one thing into his mind, then it would be to trust no one in the entire town. The journal had been right about that so many times. The gnomes, the manotaurs and many more. Even his uncle turned out to be a scam. More or less.

Mabel had learned that unicorns were jerks. Everything he saw just proved the journals meaning. It was meant to protect from demons like Bill. As a warning not to get to greedy.   
Dipper frowned. He had made his decisions many weeks ago. With a small grunt, the teen broke away from the demons hold. He could tell it wasn’t what the demon had expected, but he could care less right now. 

“Should’ve known” the demon mumbled. 

“Did you really expect me to say yes to that?” Dipper raised an eyebrow. Surely the demon had read his thoughts, him battling with himself about what to do next. 

“I expected you to be curious enough. And smarter” the demon countered. 

Dipper clicked his tongue. “I am smart enough to not fall for your tricks. Besides, my family is more important to me.”

Bill shook his head. “Oh please, this again? You are so fixed on not betraying your family. You do everything for them. Have they ever done something to repay you?”

“That’s not what family is about. Family is about helping someone without expecting something in return” the brunet said. He should get out before things got out of hands. His plan didn’t work, so he should get out and go back to his family. 

“And trust doesn’t count?” the demon raised an eyebrow, bright gold eyes waiting for an answer. 

“If I learned anything in this town, it’s not to trust anyone” the teen crossed his arms, glaring at Bill.

“Then you know exactly how this will turn out. If you get back, they will demand answers, and if you come back without them, they will say how disappointed they are. Why you thought about yourself and escaping, when you had the chance to find some answers” Bill shrugged. 

“Save it! You can say what you want, try to mess with me, but it wont work. I’m not scared” Dipper hissed. 

“Please, I’ve known Sixer for over thirty years” the demon rolled his eyes. “I know exactly what he will say, if you don’t come back with answers. Something along the lines of: why didn’t you try harder. You had the chance to find answers to get rid of him and came back without them” Bill said, trying to sound like Ford, without much success. 

“We’ll see what he will say. There is always a way out of bad situations” the brunet shrugged. 

For a brief second, there was hurt in those brown eyes, but it quickly disappeared. “Yes, we’ll see. For now, you’re free to go. But if anything happens, you can always come back” the demon snapped his fingers, a staircase appearing in the ground. It would probably lead out of the fearamid. 

“Yeah, not gonna happen” Dipper walked towards the large window. The only window in the room. And of course it was triangle shaped. 

“Pinetree, I wouldn’t jump, it’s pretty deep- and he’s gone” the Demon sighed, looking out of the window, hand gripping the walls tightly. The stone cracked under his strength. He smirked. “Shooting Star’s grappling hook. Of course, you had a second plan” Bill couldn’t help but think highly of the teen in that moment. He had thought of everything. He was to smart to be fooled twice. 

Dipper had attached the hook on the walls of the fearamid, slowly gliding down without a problem. Only the wind disturbing the silence of the broken town.   
Behind Bill, two of his Hench maniacs had entered the room. Bill didn’t even turn around. 

Teeth and eight-ball were standing in the room, waiting for orders.   
“Tell me guys. How do you get your enemy to do everything you want?” he asked. 

“Uuuhhh humans like candy sooo” eight-ball stuttered. He didn’t really know what he was talking about. 

“No you fool!” Bill turned around, clearly annoyed by the monster’s dumbness. Stone falling on the ground after the demon let go of the cracked wall.

“There are two ways to convince a human to do your biding” Bill held up one finger. “First: you capture their loved one’s and force them to do it, in order to protect them.” He held up a second finger. “The second way is to convince the human that the loved once have turned against them. Desperate, they come to you, seeking love and assurance. That is when they lose their loyalty towards their family” the demon grinned, turning back to the window. 

“Follow him and find their hiding place. Get them back as soon as possible. Try not to hurt them to bad, wouldn’t be so much fun afterwards” he instructed. 

The two left without even saying a word. Bill was way to cheerful about this, if anyone had asked them. 

\------------------

When he reached the ground, Dipper glanced back up. He couldn’t hold back his curiosity if the demon had watched him on his way down.   
He did just jump out of the window after all. He had no choice but to jump down the rest of the way.  
And indeed, the Demon did watch him, grinning like a maniac, which he was. 

The brunet ignored him, starting to walk back. The town around him was a mess. Everything was destroyed. Windows were broken, cars destroyed. Everything seemed to be upside-down from what it was supposed to be.   
He was at the border of the town faster than he had expected. He had waited for some monster to run at him, jumping out of nowhere. But nothing like that happened. Which meant….

 

Dipper huffed but kept walking like nothing was wrong. That demon seemed to think he could trick him that easily. At some point, he slowed his pace, seeming to reach his goal. At least it was what they were supposed to think. 

The teen opened a tree, switches and old lights coming into view. He pressed one of the buttons. A crash was heard, and Dipper turned around the corner. Behind some trees there were the two monster’s, that were following him. Grunkle Fords traps were really handy.

He leaned against one of the trees. “Did he really think I would be so dumb to lead you there” Dipper raised and eyebrow. The two were stuck under some sort of magical net, preventing them from leaving. It was practically glowing with energy. 

Teeth shrugged. “Apparently” he said. He was literally made out of teeth, like 90 percent teeth.

Dipper hummed and pulled something out of his pockets. It was the flashlight with the height-chancing-crystal. He switched it to shrinking mode.   
“Do me a favor and tell him how stupid he is, yeah?” the teen switched it on, making the monster’s shrink in size. He put some cardboard around them to make sure, they couldn’t see where he was going. Even though the net was there, he just wanted to make sure. 

After that, Dipper went away. This time, he chose the right way back. He was pretty sure those were the only ones Bill had sent to follow him. 

\------

Mabel was pacing again. She was way to worried about her brother to sleep.

Everyone else had settled down, sleeping in all the different rooms that were in the underground cave.   
She could hear her uncles snoring, Stan louder than Ford. She glared at the clock. Did he even plan to come back so early? Waddles made a sound beside her, nudging her leg to get her to sleep. 

“Oh waddles, I can’t sleep now. I have to wait for Dipper” she gestured to the entrance, hoping he would understand her words on some level. But of course, he didn’t. It was just a pig after all. 

She sighed, leaning her head on the table. It was useless to wait. Even if he did come back now, he would want to sleep too. But still, she was to nervous.   
“Kid, you’re still awake?” Mabel turned her head to see her Grunkle’s. She didn’t even notice the snoring stopping when it did. 

“I just can’t relax” she sighed. Yes, she was tired, but she would never be able to sleep. 

“I know that feeling. But Dipper is fine, I’m sure he is” Ford said, sitting down across his niece, Stan beside him. 

“We don’t know if he is. We don’t know what is happening there right now” Mabel said desperately. 

“Sixer, you know that monster better than anyone else. What is the most likely thing to happen right now?” Stan asked his brother.   
Mabel looked at her Grunkle. She was nervous to hear the truth, and by the looks of it, the answer wasn’t pleasant. She could see it on his face. 

“Well, Bill will try to convince Dipper to find the equation and tell him. If he doesn’t, there is the other way Bill likes to use” Ford let his eyes wander, avoiding his family’s faces. 

“Which would be?” Mabel asked. 

“Manipulation. Bill is a master when it comes to many of things, but manipulation is one of his favorites” the old scientist explained.   
“Good thing I’m too smart for that” a new voice chimed in. 

“Dipper!!” Mabel screamed, tackling her twin to the ground. She was laughing and crying at the same time. 

“How did you get back? Did you kick his demon butt? And how’s your head?” the female kicked off his hat, reaching for the wound she had created. It was gone, healed like nothing had happened. 

“Mabel calm down” Dipper laughed. He was just glad to see that she had made it back without a problem. 

“Dipper, you’re back. How did it go?” Ford asked, helping his nephew back on his feet. 

“Good and bad. The memory-gun is officially dead. But looks like that demon isn’t as smart as he claims to be” Dipper grinned. 

“Did you find out anything new?” Dippers face fell. He didn’t even ask how he got out of there, how he was, if he was injured. He just wanted answers, just like the demon had predicted. The brunet shook the thoughts off. Ford was like that, way to curious. Just like him. 

“I know you’re curious, but I’m really tired. How about we talk about it with the others in the morning?” he suggested. His family nodded.

“Sure. Now we can finally get your sister to sleep. She’s been sitting here for three hours straight” Stan grumbled.   
Dipper glared at his sister. She just grinned sheepishly. What could she say? She was worried. 

Ford nodded. “Alright you go to bed. We’ll discuss things in the morning” and with that everyone went to bed. Dipper and Mabel still sharing one room. For once, none of them minded. 

But Bills words were still nagging at the teens mind. If his family was really just using him to get their way, he wouldn’t know what to do. But he was probably just being paranoid.   
Like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. I have no idea what to write next


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper twisted and turned in his bed. He was restless. He had been laying in his bed for hours now, but he just couldn’t find peace. His mind was racing with questions and different scenarios. Things that could happen in the next god damn hours. 

Groaning, he pulled his pillow over his face. It was useless. He just couldn’t sleep. It’s not the fact that he had to explain everything to his family, or that his head hurt. No, it was something else. Something was nagging at his mind. 

But he just couldn’t figure out what it was. Fact was, he just couldn’t stop thinking about the demon’s new form. The human form the demon had taken was ridiculously attractive.   
He had recently admitted to himself, and his family, that he was gay. His family was fine with that, and so were his friends. Even though he could’ve sworn that Robbie seemed kind of relieved for that. More chance with Wendy and stuff like that. 

But now it was getting on his nerves. Of course, his teenage hormones had to react to the demon’s form. Finding him more than just a little attractive. His head had been screaming at him to shut it, but his body thought otherwise. 

Dipper turned over on his side. He had no idea what to do next. He was stupid to believe his plan would work. Of course, the demon would be one step ahead of him, just like always. He didn’t even know what the demon wanted now. 

He had reached his goal, right? He took over the town an got into their dimension. The last thing he wanted, was the equation to get out of town. After that, he didn’t need to make any more deals. After that it was over. Good thing was that only Ford knew it. 

But everyone knew Bill. He would do what he had to, to get that equation. He always got his way. Got what he wanted. It was kind of his thing. But as long as he didn’t have anything in his hands against Ford, he would never get that deal. 

Dipper could almost feel the gears turning in his head, smelling the smoke coming out, even though there was nothing. He thought to much. Again.   
Still, there was something about that demon that just fascinated him. He didn’t know what it was. But something was different from before. Something had changed. Whatever it was. 

The brunet wished he still had Ford’s journals. Then he could read in there, try to find something useful. Maybe there had been something. Bill had always wanted to destroy them, but he didn’t know why. 

Now that they were gone, he would never find out what it was. It had to be something dangerous to his power. Or something he wanted desperately wanted to forget. Dipper shook his head. What could there possibly be he wanted to forget? 

He couldn’t think of anything. Maybe Ford would know something. He had written these books after all. Who knew?   
Eventually though, the teen fell asleep, brain unable to keep up anymore. So he knocked himself out with too much thinking. 

 

The next morning Dipper dragged himself out of the bed. He barely remembered the way back to the living room. He threw himself into one of the chairs, head falling onto the table. His eyes shut again, on the verge of falling asleep again.   
He couldn’t remember ever falling asleep. Stan flicked his ear. 

“I’m up, I’m up!!” he yelped. 

“Geez bro, bro when did you sleep?” his sister asked, a full glass of Mabel juice in front of her. 

“Even though we both went to bet pretty late, mentioning the fact that you stayed up until I came, pretty late” he answered. Ford handed him a mug of coffee, which he gladly accepted. 

“It’s not healthy to stay up for so long Dipper” Ford said. 

“Oh yeah? When did you sleep, Point Dexter?” Stan asked, silently laughing into his coffee when Ford stumbled for an excuse. 

“That is not important right now. Important is, what you found out Dipper” the old scientist turned to his nephew, waiting for an answer. 

Dipper sighed. “Nothing actually. When I realized he had the memory-gun I panicked and ran away. Not like he would’ve told me anything” he shrugged. 

Ford sighed in disappointment. “I’m not surprised. But we still need information. We have to try again.”

Dipper almost spat out his coffee. “You want me to go back!?” he yelped. 

“We need answers Dipper. We have to find a weakness to send him and everyone else from his dimension back” the old scientist insisted. 

The teen couldn’t believe his ears. His great-uncle was ready to send him back into this danger just for some answers. He had just gotten back and now he wanted to send him away again? 

“You can’t be serious” he growled. 

“Dipper it’s going to be okay” Mabel assured, trying to calm her brother down. 

“You’re with him?” he asked, glancing at her. Of course she turned against him again. Wasn’t the first time. She did it on a daily basis. Always trying to get her will.   
“I don’t mean it like that” she protested. “But out of all of us, you know the most about all of this. You are the mystery guy, aside from Ford. And I doubt Bill would even consider trusting him.” 

“She’s right kid. No one wants you to get hurt, but it’s the only idea we have right now” Stan meant. 

Dipper looked down into his coffee. His reflection showing no emotion. Of course, he had expected that Ford wanted to know everything that happened, but this? This was his family plotting against him. 

He was used to it, when it came to Mabel and Stan, but Ford? No, he hadn’t thought about the old scientist going against him. And everything was confirmed. 

“So, he was right” he finally mumbled. 

“Who was right?” Mabel asked, her eyes looking back and forth. 

Fords eyes widened. He gripped the teens shoulders, forcing him to look up. “Dipper what did he tell you?” he hissed. 

Dipper slipped out of his grip. “For once, the truth” he said. 

“Dipper, I don’t know what he promised you, but you should know better than this” Ford said sternly. 

The brunet’s eyes widened before he whirled around. “You think I made a deal with him?” he hissed. “You actually think I betrayed you? When it is you, who is going against me right now?” the teen narrowed his eyes. 

“Kid calm down. It’s just an option. No one is forcing you to go” Stan said, glaring at his brother. He had a feeling that his brother was still going to insist that Dipper went back. But if he was being honest, even though it sounded possible, he didn’t like it one bit. 

The brunet male took a deep breath trying to calm down. He wondered if the demon was watching them. HE was called ‘the all-seeing eye’ after all. And he was probably curious. That’s something the demon had shown time and time again. 

Dipper bit his lip. It was risky but he didn’t have a better idea. Going back right away was risky too. Even if the demon hoped for him to come back, it was pretty early.   
Should he really risk that? He had no idea what would happen if he did go. He would be expected, so much was sure. But did he have a choice?   
Without another word he went back to his room. The coffee on the table long forgotten. He grabbed his backpack and stuffed some clothes inside. Books and pens. Everything else wasn’t important. He shut it and went back to the others. 

“Dipper…” Mabel said verily. Her brother just glared at her. 

“You want me gone, so I’ll go. But this time, don’t expect me to come back” he positioned himself slightly aside from Ford, looking ahead. 

“I had actually thought you were the only one that understood me. Seems I was wrong” and with that, he left. Leaving the secret hideout, back into the woods. 

 

 

Mabel ran after her brother after her shock had passed. “Dipper!” she yelled but was stopped.   
Ford placed a hand on her shoulder. “Let him go” he said in a calm voice. 

“You’re actually okay with him going back? You pushed him away. That demon will kill him!” Stan yelled. He lunged at his brother, knocking both of them to the ground. 

“Stanley get off” Ford yelled. “He’ll be fine” the old scientist pushed his brother back with his feet. Both brothers stood back of, Stan coughing. 

“Sorry” Ford panted. “But you have to trust me on this Stanley. We both know what we’re doing. It’s not what it looks like” he explained. He took out a piece of paper and handed it to his brother. 

Mabel looked over her Grunkle’s shoulder. 

‘It will take some time now. He won’t look for you after this’

“What does he mean” Mabel asked concerned. 

“Dipper and I know very well that Bill is way to curious to keep himself out of this. He wanted Dipper to believe that we went against him, used him. So, I started a little fight if you want. Dipper went with it and left. He knows that all of Bills attention is now on him. He wont spy on us now” Ford smiled. 

Stan sighed. “You could’ve told us you know?”

“But it still is dangerous, right? If Bill finds out what Dipper is doing, he’ll kill him” the brunet teen panicked. 

“Yes, probably” Ford sighed. Mabel gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. “That’s why we only have one choice left.”

“Do I like this choice?” Stan grumbled. 

Ford shook his head. “No certainly not. The only choice we have left is to grant Bills wish. The barrier will fall.”

 

After a long walk, Dipper stopped near the fearamid. Wind blew around him, not like he cared. It didn’t take long for him to hear shoes clicking against the stone ground of the destroyed town. 

“Took you longer than I expected” he heard the demon say.   
Dipper scoffed. “What, you’re not seriously going to complain that I came back, right?”

The demon chuckled. “Of course not”

Dipper turned around, finding the demon in his human form. It seemed to him like Bill was starting to like this form. It certainly was more useful than a small triangle. And to be honest, a triangle never seemed threatening to him. 

“You’re going to stay like that?” he asked amused. 

“Why not. It’s more useful than I expected” he shrugged.   
Dipper thought about it for a moment. There were a lot of things that he could do in human form now. But he was asking himself, if he had suddenly the need to eat. Or anything else from the stuff humans needed to do. Probably not. 

“But that doesn’t matter. What matters is that you obviously made your choice” the teen could almost feel the glee coming from the demon. He was probably thrilled to get out of the town. The town he had been tied to or thousands of years.

 

“I need a lot of books.”


End file.
